


Traded Hunters

by Dani_insane21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alive!Gabe, Alternative Universe - Roles Reserved, Bobby Lives, Cussing, Dean is Gabe, Gen, Hunter!Cas, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sam is Cas, Slow Burn, There's an oc but only in the first chapt, adding more tags along the way, cas is a hunter, confusing but it'll be explained, first fic here, hunter!gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_insane21/pseuds/Dani_insane21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam help a women on case, deciding to return the favor she gives them a gift.<br/>Next thing you know they wake up in their motel but Cas and Gabe (wait he's alive), as hunters known as the Novacks.<br/>Wait they don't know their angel counter parts are in their universe...poor cas.</p><p> </p><p>(My first fic here and i Don't have a beta so sorry for all the errors, I will most likely changed the title as well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Women in past time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my Traded hunters Dean and Sam trade places with their angel counter parts and meet Cas and Gabe who are "the winchester" in that universe aka called the novacks. i probably changed the name. I hope you like and sorry for any mistakes and i try to update every Saturday or Thursday i hope you like. ~(^-^)~  
> WAIT before i forget this chapter is just to get everything going  
> DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SPN IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT MY BABIES

 

“Hey, anyone in here?” Sam called out to the dark shed.

Sam made a hand movement to tell the coast was clear, nodding Dean went to the other side checking any close spaces.

“Dean, I think I found something”, showing Dean a opening on the floor.

“Well ?”

“Well, what Sam”

“You first” pointing to the opening with his flashlight Dean rolled his eyes and went through the opening looking around with his flashlight.

“See, anything”

“Anything that isn’t old boxes and spiderwebs no”

“Very funny Dean”

“Well if you wanna know so bad why don’t you jump down here with me” Dean said hearing a sigh from the opening above him.

Sam jumping down making a pile of dust hit his face making him cough loudly.

“Hello, please help please before he comes back.” whispered out a voice desperately searching for help.

“Dean did you hear that I think I came from here”, he said moving towards a pile of books looking as it’s hiding something.

“Dean help me move this” Dean goes next to Sam pushing it from the hidden door.

“Well Well, look what we have here” opening the door with a pull creating a very eerie sound from the old cellar door.

Sam going in first asking if anyone in there.

 “I’m here please please help me I don’t want to die please help”

Sam heading towards the voice seeing a brown haired women chained down to the wall, she must have been their for a long time her black dress is torn and soaked by blood.

“Oh thank god, please you have to help me before that man comes back”

“Sh calm down just breathe and tell me what’s going on”

The women who looks around her late 40’s looks at Sam, taking a deep breathe and explaining her story of how she got there in the first place.

“I was waiting for my husband outside of a movie theater, when this man approached me yelling out how no one else believes him but he’ll prove them wrong. I thought he was just nuts, so I ignored him hoping for my husband to finish sooner to leave. Next thing I know this man hits me on the head and now i'm here I don’t know,I just wanna get home” She finished with a cry folding herself up after Dean released her out of her cuffs.

“it’s okay we’ll take you home, I just have one more question to ask if it’s okay” She nodded

“How long have you been here” She looked up

“I-I don’t know everything became a blur every time he walked in”

Dean looked at her “Okay then, What was the movie you saw with you husband”

She looked thoughtfully “Oh, it was a scary movie something with a vampire, what was it called I know it starts with an N”

“Wait was it called Nosferatu” “yes that’s it, how could I forget it was opening night my husband took me for our anniversary”

“um.. Sam can I talk to you for a sec”

“Uh sure I be right back” he said getting up walking towards Dean

“Was up”

“Dude that movie came out in the 20’s, she would’ve been dead by now”

“Dean right now I just wanna get her out of here and get in a warm bed”

“yeah sure whatever ”

Walking back towards her and telling her what she missed. After a few minutes of her crying and Sam trying to calm her down she finally stands up.

“Thank you so much for saving me but I at least have to know where my husband is”

Sam looked at Dean.

Dean sighed “We could help you”

She shakes her head “No that’s alright I can do this thank you boys” Heading towards the opening and leaving the shed she looks at the boy’s one last time

“Thank you and because of you I will give you a gift “ she said smiling at them and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“D-Did she just…” Dean stuttered out surprise.

“No….that’s just happened”


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam wake the next day same motel same beds but not the same universe their about to find out the hard way that The Novacks aren't to be mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapt 2 yay.....I hope you like and sorry if Cas and Gabe are a bit OOC i try to fix it later on  
> DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SPN IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT MY BABIES

"Dean shouldn't we worry about that"

Sam said opening the door to their motel room.

"About what"

"Well I don't know how about a women who disappeared in front of us"

Dean shrugs taking of his jacket and jumping on his bed "Don't know, Don't care i just want sleep"

"But Dean don't you think it's a bit weird that a women who supposedly been locked up since the 20's just vanish in thin air"

"Hey weren't you the one complaining about how tired you were"

Sam sighed sitting on his bed "I guess your right"

"Good, Hey to make you feel better we can search everything up on her"

"Fine, it just-" Dean stopped before he could finish what he was saying 

"No don't even think about i need my four hour sleep and you need your beauty rest"

"oh shut up jerk"

"Bitch" Turning off the lights and going to sleep.

Sam lied on his bed thinking of what the women said before she disappeared.

Sam sighed turning on his sighed and going to sleep a second later.

* * *

In the middle of the night Sam woked up feeling someone poke him with something.

"Dean leave me alone"

"Sam um you need to wake up now" Dean voice coming out from his right side.

"what the hell are you talking about" Sam said tiredly looking up to his brother seeing him at gun point with a man at the edge of his bed.

Sam standing up going to help his brother, he couldn't go far the other person in the room hitting him with end of the shotgun.

"Ow what the hell" Sam said rubbing his forehead, hearing Dean in the background yelling out.

The two people standing above them nodded to each other.

The shorter one of those two goes to the lights turning them on.

"Now I don't know about you boys but i would like to know why Two angels need sleep and why Dean'o over there is alive"

Sam looked up towards he voice after getting use to the lights in the room.

"Gabriel !!!"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOCKER GABE IS ALIVE AND WHAT DID HE MEAN DEAN WAS DEAD WELL NEXT EPISODE ON SATURDAY YOU WILL KNOWWW MAYYYBE.  
> I hoped you enjoyed and tell me what i can fix and if anyone has anything to add or fix with anything just tell me because i'm new to this.
> 
> Also my tumblr if you ever wanna talk http://black-the-new-red.tumblr.com/


	3. Wait what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now explaining time sorry if it's still confusing i can explain it better next chapter in the summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapt 3 yay.....I hope you like and IM REALLY if Cas and Gabe are a bit OOC i try to fix it later on  
> ALSO thank you so much who's reading this and taking time to comment or anything at all  
> DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN SPN IF I DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE WORRYING ABOUT MY BABIES

"Gabriel !!!"

 

Gabe dressed in plaid with a leather jacket jumped back shocked.

 

"why are you screaming"

 

"Your suppose to be dead" Sam said standing up walking towards Gabriel.

 

"Don't move" a deep voice called out.

 

Sam stopped looking behind him.

 

"Cas" Sam said in shock to see the angel in flannel and plaid but the most surprising thing was, Cas pointing a shotgun at him.

 

"Your not Samuel, and your supposed to be dead" he said pointing to Dean who looks a little pale.

 

"um yeah i got that, so how about we lower the guns and let us explain" Dean said getting up.

 

"Then explain now before i shove that stick you have up your ass so far that you see your bag filled of dicks brothers" Gabriel said glaring at Dean crossing his arm in a

defensive manner.

 

Dean looked at Sam shocked.

 

"um brothers I only have Sammy"

 

Cas finally lowering his gun "your really not Zadkiel"

 

"Zadkiel ?, who the hell is Zadkiel" 

 

"Zadkiel as in the archangel of freedom, that Zadkiel" Sam said looking at them trying warp his head around all of this.

 

"Yep the one and only archangel who was supposed to be dead after helping us escape his brothers and sisters"

 

"So i'm an archangel here"

 

"well was before you decided to help the Novack's and die just like everyone else" Gabe finished with a sigh sitting down on the kitchen counter.

 

Sam collapsed on the bed behind him putting his hands on his face trying to make sense of everything.

 

"Okay so from what i can tell your both human and we're both angels" Gabriel and Cas looked at each other and nodded both shrugging.

 

"Pretty much" Gabe said 

 

"So if i'm this Zadkiel guy then Sam is just Sam for you guys" 

 

"well not exactly Samuel is the angel that took my brother out of hell when he decided to sell his soul to save mine" Cas finished glaring at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel looked the other way, ignoring Cas death stare.

 

"Wait what, Your telling me that...okay wait let's go all the way to the beginning "

 

The boys started explaining the novacks of how they got there and everything from when Castiel dragged him out of hell to now.

 

"So we basically traded places" Sam finished up with a sigh.

 

"Maybe Samuel can help us take you ba-" Gabriel muttered but being interrupted by a phone call.

 

Everyone looking at Dean since the ringtone is coming from him.

 

Dean checks his pockets taking out his phone "Um Sammy it's Cas calling,..our Cas"

 

"well pick it up"

 

"Hello Cas?"

 

"Dean i would like to know when you and your brother clone yourselves and became angels"

 

Dean blinking at what Cas said looked at the people in the room "Guys we got a big fucking problem"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPT 4 WILL BE OUT ON NEXT THURSDAY SORRY  
> Zadkiel is the Angel of Freedom and Mercy and he's one of the big bosses in heaven like Gabriel. It took me hours to find a archangel that kinda fits Dean if you find one better please please let me know.ALSO what did Cas mean dean and sam are there but as angels DUNDUNDUN....
> 
> Also my tumblr if you ever wanna talk.... black-the-new-red


	4. Now hold on just a sec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam figure their counter-parts are with Cas oh cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early i know but what can i say i can't get away from this, I also made this longer because the 3rd one was so short.  
> Also i wanna get better at writing so if you guys want to you can can send me prompts on my tumblr and i post them here. black-the-new-red

"Cas it seems like a witch decided to mess with us and send me and Sam to another universe" Dean finished with sigh scratching his head, putting the call on speaker.

On the phone Dean heard Cas yell at someone, "uh Cas what was that"

"That was your angel self deciding to eat all the pie in the bunker"

Dean looked up at Sam with an eyebrow raised, Sam releasing what Cas meant deciding to fill in "Well you and Gabriel did trade places so that's mean, you were the trickster to them, it seems like you preferred pie to candy".

"Gabriel alive?, is he there with you I would like to ask him a few questions"

"Well you see Cas there's an issue because he's not our Gabriel"

"Your not making sense Dean, No not you Dean the one on the phone"

"Okay listen Cas can you put us on speaker" Dean put the phone on the kitchen table so everyone could hear.

"You're now on speak-Hey give that back Dean" The boys leaned in hearing a scuffle on the other side of the phone

Dean crossed his arm "Is everything alright"

Finally the noises stopped and Dean voice echoed through "Hello?, is this thing on hey Cas you should fix this thing"

"Will you give me that" Cas muttered snatching the phone back "When are you two coming back"

"uh that we don't know buddy, we don't even know how we're speaking to you right now"

"I try to figure it out from this end and try to find the witch, you two just stay there I think my counterpart can protect both of you for me"

"Hey!" Gabriel yelled out offended

* * *

Cas hung up going to find any books that can help.

"Hey Cas wait for me"

Cas stopped with a sigh turning around to face angel Dean. " listen Dean I know your an angel in an a alternative universe so who are you"

"I'm Dean"

"No I mean Angel name"

"Well you gotta take me on a date first Hot stuff"

Samuel walking in from the library decided to answer. "His name is Zadkiel"

"Rude" Zadkiel muttered up flicking Samuel off who returned the gesture right back, both not seeing Cas shock face before he covered it with his hand.

"Of course Dean would be Zadkiel, of course the righteous man would be an archangel of course" Cas trailed off turning around mumbling to himself.

"Huh Wait Cas wait up" Dean shouted at him before following him with a lost puppy face look.

Samuel seeing everything happened just shook his head before sitting down and opening a book about witch spells.

* * *

 

Dean looked at Castiel who was muttering to himself "Can you explain to me why my other self is acting like that to Cas"

Gabriel deciding to answer "Oh that's because after that bastard killed me a couple i don't know a million times, Cassie over there decided to give him a chance"

"A chance ?, a chance for what" Sam speaking up seeing how Cas curled his hands into a fist.

"Yeah Cassie why don't you tell them how you and that big bag of dicks had a his-"

"Shut up Gabriel" Cas growled out glaring at Gabriel.

Gabriel backing up knowing that he stepped to far."Listen Cas, you know what he did to me"

Cas looked at him before answering he need to take a walk to clear his head taking his phone and car keys with him.

Gabriel collapsed on the bed "I fucked up"

"Okay well either you can answer what the hell was that about out or we get on the case because I'm not about chick flicks"

Sam gave Dean a bitch face, deciding to reassure him "Hey he'll be back if he's anything like the Cas we know he doesn't stray away for to long"

"Yeah well this isn't you Cas, this is my brother my little brother who i just royally pissed of"

Dean piped in "Well that's great and all but can we try to fix this mess"

Gabriel smirked "What so you can see you boyfriend"

Dean ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait Zadkiel and Cas had a history...say whaaaaaat.  
> Also i wanna know if you guys wanna see more from Cas p.o.v?????  
> Next chapter I'll make Gabe and Sam talk more and the boys find out about all the similarities they have with the Gabriel and Cas from that universe.  
> NEXT CHAPTER THIS SATURDAY OR EARLIER I DON'T KNOW


	5. poor cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Cas our Cas point of view kinda to see his reaction when he saw Dean and Sam counterparts THIS IS CAs POINT OF VIEW FROM THE LAST FEW CHAPTS KINDA (this is kinda a filler sorry about that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOO SORRY pleassse forgive me sorry it took so long i kinda got blocked my muse was like nah you good im out so i had to bribe it and now im back.  
> Also i do not own this cuties if i did they wouldn't be in pain....hat's a lie.

"Dean, Sam ?" Cas called out to the bunker taking his trench coat off.

"Where are those two" Cas muttered out going to the library in the bunker, not seeing those two there he called them going to voicemail. "Strange they usually pick up even on a case. Deciding to sit down and wait for them slowly dazing off thinking about everything that happened this past year before hearing a big crash at the entrance of the bunker. 

"What the-" running towards the noise,stopping when hearing two familiar voices.

"I thought you were dead you bastard" screamed out a voice sounding angry.

"Hehe well about that Sammy"

"Don't you Sammy me, you just fake your own death and not help me and the Novack's with our brother what the hell Dean"

"Sammy calm down, sheesh i was dead technically speaking i was even on a Pepsi commercial and everything "

"What do you mean by Pepsi commercial" Samuel said crossing his arms giving dean a glare. Cas interrupting their dispute "Um i'm guessing you two aren't from this universe correct?"

The two angels turning their heads towards the new voice "Castiel !?!" they both yelled

"Yes that's me now may i ask who you two are i know your dean and Sam but i'm going to need a explanation why you two have angel grace" he commented looking at them before motioning to some chairs nearby.

Dean and Samuel sitting down in the chairs, Cas sensing their not much talkers decided to start first. "I'm Castiel in this universe and i'm guessing you two are from a universe where i'm not an angel judging by you shocked faces"

Samuel shaking out of his thoughts " Um yeah it seems like me and your Sam traded places"

"This gonna become a big issue may i ask a few more questions if you don't mind"

"Uh yeah sure" 

"Who are the Novack's i heard you two mention it when you were arguing"

"Their one of the most feared hunters in our universe"Sam said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Dean finally snapping out of his daydream scoffed "Their a couple of douche bags especially that Gabriel one"

"Dean"

"What Sammy you know it's true sheesh you drag a man out of hell and they use you like a toy to do whatever they want"

"Wait you dragged who out of hell" Cas looking at dean.

"Oh no not me, this idiot did" pointing Sam who was glaring at him.

"Who did you drag out"

"Gabriel, why is that important?"

"It's important because it seemed that your me from the universe because i dragged Dean from this universe out of hell as well"

Dean hearing that looked at Cas smirking at him "So who did i trade places with sweet heart"

"Gabriel it seems" Cas finished ignoring the sweetheart thing.

* * *

"So Cas what do you do here for fun" Dean said looking at all the books in this so called bunker.

"Dean will you stop touching everything and sit down" Samuel said with a book in his hands.

"Nah i'm gonna get more pie" he called out going towards the kitchen for another slice of apple pie.

"Sorry about that Castiel" 

"It's fine as long as he doesn't leave the bunker we need to figure this out so you two can go back to your universe"

"Yeah, I'm gonna check out the bunker in our universe we haven't found this yet"

"You haven't?"

"Nope it seems like my universe is a little bit in the past for you guys" Samuel finished going to explore the bunker walking past dean bumping his shoulder.

"Hey watch it i'm eating pie" eating a piece to add more emphasis on what he said.

Cas seeing the what just happened sighed putting his head in his hands "Why me father why"

"I heard that" Dean said sitting down next to Cas eating his slice of pie.

Cas ignoring him going back to his book. Noticing that dean was staring at him.

"Can I help you?"

"huh no you just remind me of our Cas back in our universe"

"What a douche bag" Cas smirked.

"What No i was calling Gabriel that not my cas"

"Your Cas?"

"Oh um well...." 

Cas nodded waiting for Dean to go own until he remembered his phone.

"Wait i need to try something" taking out his phone.

"really your gonna try to call them?"

Cas shrugged calling Dean on his phone sighing in relief when Dean picked it up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to stop it there the next one will be soon i'm hoping also sorry for all the errors i don't have anyone to look it over so sorry about that  
> Also leave a comment or something to tell me what i can do better or what you wanna see next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get down to business to defeat the hunnns.  
> Dean and Sam are getting closer to figuring out the spell but oh no this is a filler with some plot NOoooooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about leaving you guys for like 10 days schools coming up soon.  
> Good news this story might be longer the ten chapters, and this chapter is longer for you guys.  
> Bad news I don't know what write so give me suggestions.  
> Also I'm going to call Dean from the universe where Cas and Gabe are the sort of Winchesters  
> Zedkiel and Sam is Samuel  
> aka their angel names.

Dean stood up from the small desk he was researching, stretching his body yawning. He looked around to see who was still awake after all it has been a couple of hours since Cas called and the other one disappearing.

Moving to the small open kitchen in the motel room to get a sandwich, staring up at the wall thinking 'How long are we gonna stay here anyway that damn witch said this was a gift'. He shook his head finishing his snack, going back to his table to research more before hearing the motel room door open.

"Oh hey welcome back" Dean said looking at Castiel ruffled form.

"what the hell happen to you"

Castiel looked at him "None of your business"

"I think it is our business and tell us where you been Cassie" Gabriel said stepping out the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

"It's none of you damn business Gabriel so shut it",glaring at Gabriel taking off his leather jacket and sitting next to the bed where Sam was researching.

"How about we leave you two alone so you can talk this out" Sam suggested from his spot.

"No thank you I don't do chick flicks" Gabriel scowled going to the bathroom shutting it with a loud bang.

Both brothers sighed thinking, 'is this what we act like when we fight'.

Sam deciding to end the awkward silence,"So um Cas can you tell us what you and your brother were doing before we got here"

Laying down on his back closing his, "We were on a hunt Chuck sent us"

Dean and Sam looked at him at the same time. 

"What do you mean?" questioned Sam.

"In your universe don't you have Chuck you know the guy who like a second father and gives you cases for you to do"

"Um yeah...but ours isn't Chuck and ours is...dead"

Startled by what Sam said "What do you mean dead and what do you mean by it isn't Chuck"

"Well your Chuck is a guy name Bobby to us"

"Bobby, Bobby Singer the crazy prophet guy who wrote stories about me and my brother"

Sam thought for a second "I guess Chuck and Bobby traded places in this universe but it still doesn't explain why Chuck is still alive"

"That you gotta ask Gabriel, Gabriel get your butt out here"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming bitch" Gabriel said stepping out of the bathroom with his hair perfectly straighten.

"Jerk" Cas muttered out glaring at him.

'this is so fucking weird' thought Dean going to the fridge to get a beer.

* * *

 

Sam listening to what happened to them finding out the levithans never happened in this universe.

"I need to call Cas for this" he said reaching for his phone in his pocket not finding it there.

"Shit I left my phone at the motel in our universe, I didn't left it at the night table close to my bed.

Dean waved his hand around,"I got it, I got I'll call him"

Gabriel snickered shutting up when Dean glared at him.

"Put it on speaker"

Dean calling Castiel getting worried after the fourth ring, sighing in relief when it was finally picked up but not by Cas.

"New phone who dis" A voice chimed in.

"Zadkiel what are you doing with Castiel phone?" Gabriel question.

"Oh hey Gaby baby, Cas is researching I took his phone when he wasn't looking for an angel version of my Cas i thought he would be more...I don't Know observant more"

Sam sighed "Listen can you give him the phone this important so we can get back"

"Oh hey Sammy you know you sound nicer then my actual brother, and for that request sure but only if you guys do something for me"

"Listen you douche give Cas the phone"

"Was that my own voice weeeirrrd, anyway i just wanna talk to my Cas for awhile ...alone.

"If you think i'm gonna let you talk to him after leaving him,then you can forget it"

Cas sighed and motioned for the phone "Gabriel calm down it'll only be a few minutes"

Gabriel frowned not liking his brother getting hurt by that douche again.

"Castiel is that you?, man how i missed you" Zadkiel whispered out forgetting he was on speaker.

Cas ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone in the room took the phone from Dean hands and went outside.

"So what was that about ?"

Gabriel snorted "Don't ask me, now let's get the situation in hand i want to ask you guys one thing"

"Sure shoot" 

"Who the hell I'm I in your universe"

"Well your the Dean/Zedkiel of our universe"

"Wait I'm the trickster, your joking right?" Gabe looking at them. "Please don't tell me I'm dead" 

"Hey Gabe calm down there might be a good chance your alive since zedkiel alive in this universe" Sam said trying to reassure him.

Gabriel sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands trying to calm down. "How could i do that to you guys i left my brother by himself" He looked up suddenly startling both Dean and Sam.

"what?" 

"Sam did me and you...have somthing going on like my brother and Zedkiel"

Dean laughed at that, "My brother would never date that bag of dicks right Sam",he stopped laughing when he saw Sam's face.

"Are you serious with me Sam you know what that guy did to us, he turned to you a freaking car, he gave you fucking herpes, and let's not forget oh yeah,He killed me a million times !" Shouted Dean.

Gabriel muttered "I gave you what now?"

"Dean calm down it didn't even go anywhere before he died"

"So it was going somewhere" crossing his arms scowling at Sam.

"I'll explain all of this later, let's just get to the subject at hand and try to get back home"

"Fine but you owe me pie when we get back"

Gabriel trying to wrap his head around that him and Sam had a sorta relationship in that universe but him and his angel haven't even had one, he sighed thinking life isn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAnk you for that someone who left me a comment you gave me the idea for this chapter and sorry if it came out bad.  
> And also i just like the idea of Bobby as Chuck. Also please help out i need ideas for some chapters i know where I'm heading with this story but my mind is like nah you good just leave this story alone for a few years and i don't want to do that to you guys.  
> Leave me anything it'll be much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> {{{{{SPOILER}}}}} I like bobby as god it seems to fit him


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry i left you guys for so long i didn't know what else to write and school is just killing me.  
> Good news is that im gonna start writing one shots it might not always be supernatural so sorry about that.

 When the door closed Castiel looked at the phone and sighed picking it up.

"Hey Zadkiel what do you want from me"

"Cas is that really you, this isn't a joke right?" Zadkiel(Dean) said laughing nervously.

Castiel smiled at hearing how nervous Dean was. "No it's not a joke and I'm happy to hear your voice too"

Dean chuckled all his worry leaving him. "Listen Cas I know that i didn't tell you I was still alive I'm sorry for that i really I'm, but you have no idea how much i miss you".

Cas sighed thinking about how many nights he went sleepless thinking about how dean died and how he couldn't do anything.

"Cas, you still there?" Dean said over the phone worrying that cas left him on the phone.

"Yes, Dean I'm still here" 

"oh good i thought you left me on the phone"

"Dean listen to me we can talk when we fix this issue, I don't think my alter self wants to be found with his phone with you so I'll talk to you later"

Cas heard Dean standing up arruptly,"No cas come on angel i haven't heard your voice in months please let me just talk to your for a few more minutes please" Dean pleaded.

Smiling at the phone hearing Dean calling him angel even though he technically wasn't one in this universe he still loved hearing it from Dean.

"Of course Dean"

* * *

 

Sam coming back from the store seeing Dean and Gabriel researching.

"Huh i thought you two would be arguing by now not sitting here in silence"

"Hardy har har, Sammy I'll have you know me and Gabriel have been hard at work"

"uhuh sure i got you a burger from that diner"

"This universe has that diner"

"Yeah but the names are reversed"

Dean standing up to grab the burger ready to eat it until he stopped. "wait where's my pie?"

"I ordered pie and they gave me cake, it's weird the pie was called cake and the cake was called pie i didn't even notice until i was leaving the diner".

"What the hell is wrong with this universe"

"Beats me but get this when i ordered a salad they gave full blown cabbage head" he said shaking his head.

Dean started laughing, "Your face must've been something else"

"Very funny Dean, hey Gabriel i didn't know what to get you so i'll just got more of the burgers if you want some".

Gabriel looked up from his laptop looking half dead from his red eyes. "Yeah i could eat I'm starving".

"you alright man" sam asked worried.

"huh no I'm fine let's eat"

Sam shrugged sitting down and eating his food while putting Cas food to the side so he could eat afterwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like and leave a comment you don't even have to leave a kudos to let me know what you guys think about this chapter and give me some suggestions of what to write next or what you'll guys want to see in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and leave a comment to see what i can improve on.
> 
> If you wanna check out my blog black-the-new-red on tumblr


End file.
